Робакс
Робакс, Робукс (англ. '''ROBUX'), или '''R$' - единственная валюта в Roblox'е (начиная с 14 апреля 2016 года). Были добавлены в игру 14 мая 2007 года, как замена ROBLOX Поинтов. Робакс был одной из двух доступных на то время валют на платформе вместе с тикетами (стал единственной валютой 14 апреля 2016). Робакс известен как основная валюта ROBLOX сообщества и сотрудников; все On-Sale предметы, созданные ROBLOX'ом продаются за робаксы, и также контент, созданный пользователями, такие как Геймпасс, Одежда также покупаются на них. Название Робакс - сложносоставное понятие, образованное от слов "ROBLOX" и "Бакс" (англ. Доллар). Получение ROBUX До добавления в 2007 Клуба Строителей и Тикетов, игроки зарабатывали как бонус за вход в игру ежедневно и за визит на плейсе. Через "Roblox Premium" Игроки, которые купили премиум, получают ежедневные Robux'ы. Игроки с BC получают , в то время как TBC и OBC получают и соответственно. Игроки также получают за первую покупку премиума. Продажи предметов BC, TBC и OBC пользователи могут продавать Футболки, Ширты и Штаны, чтобы получать прибыль с каталога после подсчёта НДС. Пользователи могут получать до 70% прибыли с одной продажи предмета (30% НДС). Также происходит и с геймпассами, одноразовыми покупками и лимитированными предметами после продажи. Пользователи без Клуба Строителей могут получать только 10% с прибыли (90% НДС). Разработка игр Как сказано ранее, пользователи получают прибыль с геймпассов и одноразовых покупок, которые они ввели в свою игру. Можно также и добавить и Gears в продажу игры и получить 30% цены Gear'а. Зарплата с группы Группа также может продавать свои предметы, и в этом случае робаксы с продаж будут переводиться в фунды группы. Через фунды группы робаксы могут быть переведены любому участнику группы. Таким образом работает черный метод покупки робаксов (через 3-их лиц). Трейд Вместе с предметами, игроки могут трейдиться и робаксами (включая НДС в 30%). Покупка ROBUX'ов С 26 сентября 2008 года появилась возможность покупать робаксы на веб сайте, а через мобильное приложение - 11 декабря 2012 года. Robux'ы также могут быть куплены с помощью Roblox Карт. Роблокс Карты могут быть куплены только в магазинах США, Канады и Великобритании. Игроки с активным членством могут получить бонусные Robux'ы при их покупке. Расходование ROBUX *За 100R$, пользователи могут создать группу. **За 25R$ создать новый ранк в группе. **За 500R$ можно создать клан группы (после обновления групп покупка недоступна). *За 1000R$ можно поменять ник. *Пользователи могут добавлять превью к своим плейсам за 10R$ (сейчас бесплатно) и видео за 500R$/ *За 100R$ можно создать один Бейдж к плейсу. *Пользователи могут размещать рекламу своего товара (геймпасс, ширт, футболка, штаны и т.д.)/группу минимум за 10R$ *Пользователи могут покупать доступ к платным плейсам. *Пользователи могут покупать предметы в каталоге. *Пользователи могут покупать геймпассы и одноразовые покупки в пейсах. *Пользователи могут загружать свою музыку в библиотеку. Стоимость варьируется от 20 до 350R$, в зависимости от длительности аудиофайла. Обмен Robux RoblEX RoblEX позволял обменивать Тикеты на Робаксы и наоборот. Курс обмена - 20TX = 1R$ 14 апреля 2016 года эта функция была удалена вместе с Тикетами. DevEX 1 октября 2013 года был выпущен DevEx (Developer Exchange). Эта функция позволяла разработчикам, которые подходят выводить R$ в реальные деньги за продажи ежемесячно. Чтобы использовать DevEx, игрок должен иметь OBC, заработать хотя бы , иметь действующий PayPal аккаунт, нужно иметь аккаунт 13 лет и больше, с подтверждённым адресом эл.почты. В настоящее время разработчики зарабатывают как минимум 350$ в месяц за , выведенных через DevEx. Курс обмена - 1R$ = 0.0035$ Скаммеры/Мошенники В частых случаях не все пользователи роблокса могут позволить себе купить робаксы, или купить какую-либо вещь из-за нехватки робаксов. В результате этого, мошенники начали пользоваться этим, и предлагать различные методы получения беслпатных робаксов, которые в лучшем случае не сработают, а в худшем могут украсть ваш аккаунт, и даже ваши личные данные. Примеры мошенничества: *❤Redeem TONS of ROBUX❤ and ACCESS to ��EVERY Game Pass for FREE��! No information��, no anything! Just get a ��code��, and redeem here! It's simple, easy, and ��free��! Go to the following link��: (Ссылка) *��Simply go to the following link: �� (Ссылка) �� Unlock every Game Pass and get thousands of ROBUX. This is in appreciation of being an active player. Roblox thanks you for joining this group. �� Redeem your code Instantly. ��Simply go to the following link: �� (Ссылка) *Hi There, You are eligible to receive thousands of Robux immediately. Your code: Код. Get your redemption codes before its too late! Go to Ссылка! *That's right THOUSANDS of Robux for free, no account information, NO DOWNLOAD, simply fill your username. *GUYS! i got BC TBC OBC ROBUX LIMITED ITEM from joining This GAME! This is the safest way to Earn ROBUX! ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 【Working】【Free】【Not fake】【Not joke】【Just Wait】 【Follow Rules】【Golden】 here the LINK: Ссылка *��I got thousands of ROBUX and access to EVERY Game Pass just by getting a code.��Tired of scams?��No login info or downloads!����Simply go to the following link��: Ссылка *��ROBLOX is giving access to ALL Game Passes and Thousands of ROBUX throughout the entire summer to everyone! This is an official event so no info needed. Go to the following link for your code ��: Ссылка *����HAPPY JULY���� To celebrate the start of a new month we will be giving away thousands of robux������������ . To qualify go to Ссылка this is an official event so no info is needed ���� Limited time left! *Here is how to get free Robux. First, go to Ссылка and then enter your username and select how much Robux you want. We will then attempt to connect to Roblox's servers. Due to our site being commonly used by spambots, you might have to complete human verification. Simply select an offer and then complete the survey, and then the Robux will be awarded to your account! *��Redeem ROBUX & Game Passes Instantly�� *��No info required!�� ��Just get a code, and redeem here!�� ��It's easy & ��FREE��!�� ��Instant Redemption!�� ��Check out the following link��:Ссылка *��Want ROBUX?����Access to Every Game Pass Too?����Tired of scams?����No info or downloads!����Instant redemption!���� Redeem NOW for FREE!����Get your code at the following link and yes its a link��: Ссылка В частых случаях, боты не меняют свою внешность в игре, что означает, что они были специально созданы для рассылки спама. В таких случаях пользователь может воспользоваться функцией репорта, чтобы забанить бота. Если в спаме найдена ссылка, то вы можете написать на почту info@roblox.com чтобы эту ссылку включили в фильтр. Мошенники в игре Эти боты обычно находятся в стене группы, комментариях под предметами и даже могут быть на плейсах. Они также рассылают спам, как показано в примере. На плейсах они пользуются командой /me, которая была создана специально для отыгрывания роли во время РП. Из-за этого, 17 мая 2019 года эта команда была удалена. Мошенники в друзьях/фолловерах Эти мошенники подают заявку в друзья/фолловят пользователя. Эти боты чаще всего созданы с никнеймами, начинающимися с ReadMyDesc, DontReadMyDesc, ClickMe, DontClickMe, CheckMeOut. Сейчас таких ботов почти нет в игре. Если такой бот пытается с вами связаться, вы можете репортнуть его. Изменение иконки На конференции разработчиков создатель Роблокса показал новые функции и одна из них - изменение иконки Робаксов. Это было применено 21 ноября 2019 года и новая иконка стала похожа на шестеренку. Категория:Валюта Категория:Основные особенности Категория:Особенности Категория:Донат Категория:2007 год Категория:2016 год Категория:Клуб строителей Категория:2013 год Категория:2012 год Категория:2008 год